Changes in regulations may require that all emergency cots/cot mounts provided in an emergency vehicle be certified to new dynamic test standards, which to a greater extent helps ensure that all patient litters, litter retention systems, and patient restraints meet the same performance criteria as is applied to a civilian vehicle's seating and occupant restraint system when exposed to a frontal or side impact.